Nightmare
by DanyC
Summary: Os sonhos, às vezes, podem ter muito mais a nos dizer do que pensamos. Oneshot sobre o casal Potter.


**N**/a: Olá pessoal, essa é a primeira fic J/L que eu escrevo. Espero que vocês gostem! Tem capa dela lá no meu perfil! E eu aconselho vocês a ouvirem a musica "We are broken- Paramore" durante a leitura, é bem no clima da fic. Não é uma songfic é apenas para vocês entrarem na vibe da fic ;*. Mandem rewiews para eu saber se vocês gostaram, hein. Beijos e boa leitura!

**_Disclamer_**: Lily e James [/ infelizmente] e todo esse maravilhoso mundo de HP não me pertecem. Mas se alguém tiver um Jay sobrando ai eu aceito fácil ;D

**Nightmare**

A chuva batia na janela com uma intensidade assustadora, lá fora o lago visivelmente já havia passado de seu limite e a água agora encharcava ainda mais a terra, o velho carro de seu pai já havia afundado mais de dois palmos na terra lamacenta, erguendo os olhos deparou-se com a figura de seu tormento, a dor dominou-lhe de forme abrasadora. Virou-se para o corredor enquanto limpava as lágrimas que insistiam em molhar-lhe a face, com a silhueta iluminada pela sinistra luz verde achou apoio na parede mais próxima. Desceu as escadas, fugindo da janela que a atormentava.

A sala ainda apresentava vestígios da rápida luta, seus olhos percorreram o ambiente parando na bancada da lareira, com passos curtos aproximou-se do local onde rosto felizes a olhavam enquanto riam de algo. A felicidade das fotos chegava a ser palpável, e por um instante aqueceu seu coração, somente para ser substituída pela forte dor da perda. Uma foto menor, mais ao canto, chamou sua atenção. Lá estava ela, e principalmente, lá estava _ele. _Devia ser de seu 5º ano, não se lembrava da data em si. Mas de fato se recordava da situação. A moça da foto gritava raivosamente com o garoto que parecia irritá-la, o motivo da irritação, um beijo roubado. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios enquanto tirava a foto de seu amparo. Bons tempos que já não voltam mais, pensou a moça. Suas lágrimas molharam a foto. Merlin, como fora boba, por que negara aquele sentimento por tanto tempo? Realmente isso já não fazia mais diferença.

Respirou fundo, e limpando as lágrimas devolveu a foto a seu lugar original. Um riso escapou de seu lábio ao se lembrar que Remus fora persuadido a tirar a foto e que James quase o matara ao ver que registrara a bronca ao invés do beijo. E qual não fora a sua surpresa ao descobrir no segundo ano de namoro que o maroto havia fotografado aquele momento. É James sempre a surpreendia.

Com um longo suspirou virou-se novamente à sala. O sofá que há pouco estava ocupado jazia bagunçado e vazio. Não queria concluir esses pensamentos, não sabia se era capaz de suportar lembranças tão recentes. Decidiu sair da casa, de fato ela estava recheada de lembranças e momentos que na sua triste realidade momentânea eram insuportáveis.

A chuva rapidamente fez com que sua roupa colasse em seu corpo magro. Havia emagrecido bastante desde que se mudaram, já havia certo tempo que a situação não estava fácil, porém, a mudança repentina trouxera consigo um sentimento ruim, como se já não houvesse mais esperança. Caminhou por algum tempo, sem rumo exato, apenas deixando que seus passos a guiassem. Quando finalmente parou, viu-se diante do lago inundado, o pequeno banco próximo a ele já fora parcialmente consumido pela lama. Fora o que mais gostara na casa, lembrou-se. O banco à frente do lago a havia conquistado, certo que não havia muito o que escolher, porém a simples idéia de um banco e um laguinho tornavam o local mais confortante, romântico talvez.

Por uns instante sua visão se turvou e seus olhos contemplaram uma memória doce que se passara naquele lugar. Era ela e James, haviam voltado de mais uma reunião da Ordem, o clima estava tenso pesado. Lembrava-se de ter subido e colocado o já adormecido Harry em seu berço. Já era realmente tarde quando James surpreendeu-a com um abraço e um longo beijo e em seguia pegou sua mão guiando-a. Obviamente que ele fez questão que Lily tampasse os olhos, não queria estragar a surpresa. E realmente, qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com uma toalha estendida perto do rio, com cerveja amanteigada, sapos de chocolates e outros petiscos. E foi assim que mais uma vez James conseguiu acalmá-la, tirando todos pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça. E apenas a lua e as estrelas foram cúmplices daquele jovem casal. E foi assim que Lily adormecera aquela noite, nos braços acolhedores e protetores de seu marido.

Que falta ele me faz, pensou a ruiva enquanto olhava o mesmo lugar que um dia fora cede de suas lembranças e agora se encontrava vazio, sem vida, como seu coração, destruído pela força da chuva.

Não pode evitar que seus olhos encarassem aquela terrível marca que irradiava no céu. Aquela caveira grotesca com uma cobra saindo de sua boca. A sinistra luz verde parecia ainda mais ressaltada por conta do cinza chumbo que tomava conta do céu. Desgraçados, pensou a moça, acabaram com minha vida, com a minha família. Já não podia mais reprimir a dor e deixou que ela se apoderasse de seu corpo e sua alma de uma vez por toda. Seus joelhos pareciam não suportar seu peso, e cedendo ajoelhou-se sobre a lama enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam a chuva. Longos minutos, ou talvez horas, se passaram até que Lily se sentisse incapaz de chorar, havia chorado tudo o que podia, mas isso parecia não ter melhorado em nada sua dor.

Levantou-se e tirando o cabelo do rosto olhou para a figura sinistra e exclamou a plenos pulmões. – DESGRAÇADOS, VOCÊS NÃO TINHAM O DIREITO. VOCÊS ME PAGAM, EU MOVEREI CÉUS E PEDRAS MAS A MEMÓRIA DELES SERÁ HONRADA. VOCÊS ME PAGAM.- Sim, ela ainda era capaz de chorar, novamente cedeu sob seus joelhos dessa vez deitando na grama lamacenta e por lá ficou durante um bom tempo, apenas deixando sua alma ser consumida pela dor da perda.

Quando finalmente encontrou forças para se levantar o céu já estava clareando, a chuva não passara mas já estava amanhecendo. Tirou o cabelo do rosto e tomando fôlego virou-se para a casa onde seu pesadelo se concretizara. Não se importava em estar encharcada e suja, que diferença isso faria? Subiu as escadas, um degrau de cada vez. Seus olhos verdes fora de foco, sem vida.

No ultimo degrau abaixou a cabeça, já sabendo o que a esperava, respirou fundo e virou-se à direita, apenas três passos, calculou ela. Estava certa. Três passos fora o suficiente para ver aquilo que fez com que seu coração fosse cortado ao meio. Amparou-se na parede, a boca aberta, os olhos alarmados. Lá estava ele, no chão. A varinha ainda se encontrava em sua mão, a roupa de dormir abarrotada, seus cabelos sempre bagunçados, os óculos quebrados e tortos.

Aproximou-se do corpo de seu marido, tomou fôlego e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Beijou seu lábios já frios e sem vida. – Eu te amo, James. Você estava certo, eu sempre te amei.- Tirou seus óculos e olhou pela ultima vez os olhos castanho-esverdeado que sempre amara, agora sem vida. Seguiu o caminho de seu olhar e deparou-se com a porta do quarto de Harry. Fechou os olhos de James com a mão enquanto levantasse em direção ao quarto.

Tudo fora tão rápido que nem tivera tempo de pensar. Merlin, a coruja de Sirius, o aviso tardio, James ficara para trás enquanto ela subia para o quarto de seu filho. Ela tentara salvá-lo, tentara protegê-lo de algum jeito. Mas o feitiço ricocheteara, Voldemort fora morto também, mas a que custo? Seu jovem Harry fora levado do mesmo jeito. Fora fraca, não suportara a dor. Saira correndo do quarto, tentara lutar contra os comensais, mas eles fugiram assim que o verme que eles chamam de Lord caiu.

Ficara horas sentada à janela do corredor, tentando compreender tudo o que ocorrera. E pensar que na mesma manhã havia tido um pesadelo horrível, parecia um deja'vu. Por que não dera atenção a seus sonhos? Só agora percebia que era uma visão, um presságio. James a confortara dizendo que não era nada, apenas mais um sonho bobo. Que tolice, deviam ter deixado a casa na mesma hora. Afastando esses pensamentos entrou no quarto de Harry.

O pequeno corpo de seu filho estava no mesmo lugar que ela havia deixado, por mais absurdo que parecesse a ruiva ainda nutrira esperanças de que tudo fosse mentira, que seu filho ainda estava vivo, esperando por ela com aqueles pequenos braçinhos esticados em sua direção.

Harry estava deitado com o rosto para cima, na testa uma cicatriz em forma de raio vermelho escarlate, fora feita no momento em que a magia ricocheteara. Pobre Harry, tão jovem. Lily debruçou-se sobre o berço de seu filho e passando a mão em seus cabelos, rebeldes iguais ao do pai, pôs-se a chorar. E foi assim que adormeceu, envolta de morte e dor.

Um som agudo estava irritando-a profundamente. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava deitada em sua cama, as lembranças do dia anterior envolveram sua mente e seus olhos foram tomados por lágrimas, afundou o rosto no travesseiro se entregando à dor. Foi então que ouviu algo que a assustou. Risos, vozes que ela já não esperava mais ouvir. A porta se abriu e então ela ouviu a voz, a voz dele. – Lil, meu anjo, o que foi?- Seu tom era de pura preocupação. Lily não conseguia acreditar. Tirou a cabeça do travesseiro e pesarosamente virou-se em direção a James. Lá estava ele, vivo, sadio, encarando-a com o semblante preocupado.

Lily saiu da cama correndo e voou em seu pescoço. – James, você esta vivo. Merlin, você está bem? Isso não pode ser verdade, como? Eu...- As perguntas desconexas da ruiva foram caladas com um beijo de seu marido. – Lily, eu estou bem é claro meu amor. Você teve mais um pesadelo não foi? Está tudo bem agora, acalme-se.- O maroto abraçou a moça, enquanto a aninhava em seu peito, e mexendo em seu cabelo acalmou-a.- Vamos se troque e desça para o café. Harry está muito agitado hoje preciso da sua ajuda lá embaixo.- James deu um beijo na testa da moça e saiu do quarto, deixando a ruiva sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Será que fora tudo um sonho? Só mais um pesadelo?Ohh não, isso era uma das partes do sonho, devemos sair daqui ...- Lily, preciso da sua ajuda aquii!- Mas os pensamentos da ruiva não foram completados. Ela vestiu seu roupão e desceu rapidamente para ajudar o marido nas árdua tarefa de acalmar Harry.

De fato talvez tudo não passara de um simples pesadelo... Ou talvez não...


End file.
